The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Pink Campari.
The new Carnation was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, in 1998, as a naturally-occurring mutation of Dianthus caryophyllus `Campari` (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/379,266). The new Carnation was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.